Business and other organizations often make decisions or conduct activities with groups of people. The groups may be formed from two or more people. For example, the Board of Directors may meet to determine the Chief Executive Officer. The organization and membership of the group can be determined by the rules of the organization. However, it is difficult to determine whether the group is present and properly formed without direct human involvement. Presence systems have helped to automate the determination of whether a person is present or where the person is present. Unfortunately, presence systems do not provide a function for directly determining if groups are present.